


Try and Hear Me When I'm Done

by tatertotarmy



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 22:19:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3225527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatertotarmy/pseuds/tatertotarmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events at Adamant, Hawke wanders Skyhold and thinks back to the time she spent in Kirkwall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try and Hear Me When I'm Done

“So I’ve been meaning to ask. Where’d all your curls go? Bet half of Thedas is mourning that loss,” Hawke smirked, eyes looking down at the former Templar, who seemed to be more interested in his paperwork than the Champion of Kirkwall. No matter how much she looked at him, she could hardly believe that the man sitting there was the same man she met in Kirkwall. She would never say that it was a bad thing. Cullen had always been a terrible Templar anyway. It took him years to figure out that she was a mage living in plain sight. 

_”I knew…I knew there was something sinister here!”_

_Hawke froze as she put away the two daggers to her side, knowing that the Templar had seen the electricity sparking from her blades during the fight. Carver stiffened beside her, also thinking the same things. She couldn’t help but think of how funny this situation was. They were only a few sovereigns left until they could pay off their share of the expedition, and one of the jobs led them right to this curly-haired Templar. Maker, why couldn’t it have been one of the attractive ones? Maybe Anders could do that glow trick to scare him away. Maker knew that freaked her out._

_The Templar looked over at the group that had come to his rescue, furrowed eyes focusing on Hawke for much too long than she anticipated._

_”I thank you for your assistance. Now…” his voice completely drowned out when he looked back at the dead demons around them. Hawke’s jaw dropped. Did he really not know? Maker, if she hadn’t been so worked up then she might have called that endearing._

Hawke snorted at the memory, wondering if now the Commander of the Inquisition could tell the difference between a staff and the back end of a sword. His job might have become easier since the mages were now pretty much out in the open now. 

Cullen sighed as he set the paper back down on the desk, some sort of irritation evident in his eyes. Somewhere in there, she could still see that Knight-Captain. 

“I know your hair is your own business, Cullen. Just was curious. Have a partner, yet? You could really use one. Kind of deserve it after all that shit with the Templars,” Hawke spoke again, walking over towards his desk and looking at him. He didn’t meet her eyes, only looking at the paper. Was it some report? Maybe his girlfriend was in the Inquisition? Oh, a soldier and the Commander. Scandalous. Hawke stifled a laugh, knowing she could get the real answer from Varric. 

“Hawke…”

“I know, I know,” she spoke as she turned towards the door, “You have important Commander business to do. Try not to pass out at your desk, Cullen.” Hawke walked out the still open door towards the main castle, not bothering to close it. Perhaps the Commander could get a kick out of a gust of wind coming into his office.

When Hawke walked back into the castle, she looked around at the strange circular room that seemed to go up forever. On the wall, she could see the strange bald elf painting something on the wall. Probably to add the collection of other portraits on the wall. All of them were way too symbolic, and she couldn’t even begin to guess what they meant. It made her brain hurt, anyway.

The sight of the elf made her think of a certain elf that waited for her elsewhere.

_”Hey, looks like we got a letter from Varric,” Hawke commented as she twirled the letter around in her hand, “I’ve been wondering how he’s been doing.”_

_A figure stirred inside of the bedroll, if it could have been called that. It was two bedrolls that Hawke had stitched together – with loud protest whenever she pricked herself – so that the two of them could sleep together. The two of them both didn’t desire to put up permanent residence in a town. Fenris preferred it, and Hawke honestly didn’t want to be seen. The recognition of ‘The Champion of Kirkwall’ could end in two different ways, both of which Hawke had no desire to experience. Why couldn’t they direct their anger at the glowing abomination? He was probably still kicking, with the luck he had._

_With a swift cut of her knife, she opened and began to read the letter. Fenris slowly got up and sleepily walked over to sit beside her._

_One word in the letter made Hawke freeze, “Corypheus…?”_

_Fenris also noticeably froze, “What?” Hawke could still remember the entire ordeal. It had been just her, Varric, Fenris, and Carver against the giant darkspawn. She remembered how hard the fight was, how much she expected to die during that battle. How much she regretted finally releasing that monster._

_The same monster that was supposed to be long since dead._

_”Fenris…” Hawke spoke carefully as she finished the letter, “I…looks like I have to go.”_

Hawke sighed, wondering if Fenris was doing alright. She knew that if she had taken him along, then he would have been too protective of her. Also, he probably would have tried to kill that Tevinter that the Inquisitor kept around. Charming guy, but Fenris would have went glowy on him. On second thought, maybe she should have brought him. That would have been fun to witness. Mustache mage against the glowing elf. Who would win that?

After a snort, Hawke realized that the bald elf had been glaring at her. She grinned sheepishly before running out of the room.

The Champion walked into the main hall of Skyhold, staring wide eyed at the new decorations covering the wall. Definitely took a few tips from the Free Marches. It almost reminded her of the mansion in Kirkwall. Made her feel reminiscent to her days in Kirkwall. Despite all that had happened, she always had her friends and family. She remembered the countless days spent playing Wicked Grace in The Hanged Man, with almost every night ending up in Anders with all of his clothes off. Isabella always took pity of Merrill, never making the innocent elf shuck her clothes as well. She hoped that Varric kept up the games of Wicked Grace in the Inquisition. These people all needed some sort of light with all of the doom and gloom they were up against.

_”Hey!” Hawke cried out, eyes on the little thief that had taken her coin purse. Which held all of the money they had to eat for the week. Which meant crawling back to the smuggler and selling her services for another year. For the year she had spent laughing it off, she couldn’t find any humor in this anymore. It was the Templars for her and her family._

_However, when Hawke and Carver turned the corner, they saw a dwarf pulling an arrow out from the thief, the coin purse safely in his hands. After a punch, the thief ran away, probably to go cry down at Darktown. Hawke looked down as the dwarf approached, twirling his arrow confidentially in his fingers._

_”How do you do? Varric Tethras, at your service.”_

_Hawke caught the coin purse when he tossed it and felt a relief wash over her. She looked at the dwarf and smirked, wondering just what this little dwarf had in store._

Hawke turned her head, a fresh smile on her face as her eyes fell upon Varric. She walked up towards him, wondering when she would see her best friend again. She wanted to return back to Fenris. Maybe return back to Kirkwall. She didn’t know what to do, especially when everything she did seemed to end in disaster. Sometimes, she wondered what the Maker was trying to play.

The Inquisitor ended up beating her to Varric. His eyes lit up when he saw her, and Hawke hoped that at least he could find a friend in her after everything that happened to him.

“Inquisitior. About time you made an appearance. Was beginning to think Adamant…” his voice drifted off when he looked at the Inquisitor. Grim features, dark face.

Hawke took in a deep breath and set a hand on Varric’s shoulder.

“Where’s Hawke?”


End file.
